One Ring To Bind Them
by afallenstar
Summary: Galadriel has a daughter who was sent away and is now returned and must join the Fellowship and learn to survive is she up to the challange. WARNING!: A highly predictable Mary Sue! If you don't like them you have been warned!
1. Default Chapter

One Ring to Bind Them  
The Fellowship of the Rings  
Fanfiction  
By: C.T. Tolson  
  
In the Beginning  
  
I amar Prestar aen.  
The world is changed.  
Han mathon ne nen.  
I feel it in the waters  
Han mathon ne chae.  
I feel it in the earth.  
A han noston ned gwilith.  
I smell it in the air.  
Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it  
  
It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desire power.  
  
For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.  
  
One by one, free lands in Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom; they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the free people of middle earth, was defeated.  
  
The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.  
  
Gollum: "My precious."  
  
The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains. And there it consumed him.  
  
Gollum: "It came to me! My own, my love, my precious."  
  
The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back in the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the ring of power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then, the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.  
  
Bilbo: "What's this?"  
  
A hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.  
  
Bilbo: "A ring!"  
  
Gollum: "Lost!"  
  
For the time would soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.  
  
* * *  
  
"You deceived me! You shall pay and die slowly!" Galadriel stuck her blade in her former lovers heart. Galadriel was an Elven Lady of Lothlorien who ruled her people with a fair hand. She had met Kaliner on one of her travels. He was a wizard much like her friend Gandalf the Grey. Falling in love they spent two weeks together. Kaliner disappeared without a word.  
  
Sometime later Galadriel had her first child. She had the same fair hair as her mother and blue eyes. Galadriel married Celeborn and he took Alatariel (the girl) as his own. Kaliner returned many years later under the direction of his master Sauramon and sent the baby to another world.  
  
Galadriel spent years hunting for both the lover and her child. Many years later she found both. Now Kaliner was dead and she would reclaim her first-born daughter. 


	2. Into and out of the Shire

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1  
~ Into and out of the Shire ~  
  
(Editor's note: I will be following the movies largely. Basically this is about how I get thrown into the fellowship literally. Don't worry I don't save the day and no I don't end up with Aragorn. I do however end up with somebody else).  
  
"Kerri Simpson!" Mrs. Blackman called down the hall. Eighteen-year-old Kerri Simpson looked up from her book and sighed. She had been reading Harry Potter by the fireplace of their new log cabin in the Wasatch Mountains of Provo Utah. The living room was all brown polished oak including the walls around the fireplace. A brown oriental rug was in the middle, brown leather couches, and various Native American rugs hung on the walls. Kerri glanced at the fireplace where flames had once danced now ash and soot remained. It was time to replace the logs.  
  
Kerri grudgingly got up and placed a book mark to mark the chapter. Kerri had long red hair and blue eyes. She was medium height that was to say she was five feet and five inches. Kerri took a green Irish cloak from the cloak stand in the hallway and put it on as well as her tennis shoes. Wrenching the door open she paused to look at the lush fall scene before her.  
  
The Wasatch Mountains were beautiful. The leaves were turning yellow and gold on the trees that filled them. The grass was dying and everywhere there were patches of mud covering the ground. A few feet away from the house was the red and gold barn that held the Blackman's four horses one for each member of the family. Kerri had been riding ever since she was two. As she stood there something hard hit her in the stomach. Kerri looked up for the culprit. She spotted her little brother nine-year- old Jon Blackman Jr hiding behind the tool shed and throwing marbles at her.  
  
Kerri chased after her little brother in attempt to get them away from him. Jonny ended up chasing her around the barn and still throwing them at her. Kerri yanked the barn doors open but before Jonny could come in to catch her she slammed the barn shut and locked it. Kerri looked at the four very scared horses. There was Twinkle her mother's horse nostrils flaring in indignation (Twinkle was a white mare Quarter Horse), Sandy her stepfathers horse (brown Chestnut), and her own horse Lightening (a black Arabian horse). Lightening only obeyed one person and that was his master Kerri who was gentle and good with him. Lightening had been rescued from people who had abused him.  
  
Kerri opened Lightning's stall and coaxed him out gently. "We need to get away from my little brother do you understand?" Kerri whispered leading her horse towards the door. Lightening nudged her gently. Kerri didn't bother to get on his horse and bridle neither Lightening nor Kerri needed them. Kerri preferred it without the saddle anyways she found that she did not become as soar in the mornings without it. Kerri opened the barn door and before her brother could say a word she jumped onto the horse. "Not fair!" Jon cried as Kerri and Lightening came charging straight at him. Jon jumped out of the way. "PIRATE!" Kerri screamed over her shoulder and urged Lightening down into a canyon not far from home.  
  
In her haste to escape Kerri did not see the storm clouds swarming together overhead. Only when she heard thunder boom in the distance and heavy drops of rain fell on her hands did she notice the weather. "Rats." Kerri muttered. Real lightening struck the ground close by the horse reared up in fright with Kerri hanging on for dear life. The thunder boomed again and Kerri was thrown into the air off her horse's back. Kerri rolled down the hill.  
  
Kerri flew into and over logs and rocks while her cloak snagged on loose sticks. Kerri was just beginning to wonder when it would stop when she fell through and broke a window. Kerri lay on the floor exhausted and bruised.  
  
* * *  
  
Frodo Baggins of Hobbiton at Bag End was just getting used to being the sole owner of Bag End. His Uncle Bilbo had left him the home and many other things as well. Frodo had agreed to leave the Shire early the next morning with Samwise Gamgee and take Sauron's Ring to the Prancing Pony to meet Gandalf the Grey there. Bilbo had once owned the Ring and had given it in Frodo's care. Now Frodo had to decide what to do with the ring. His best friend and gardener Samwise Gamgee would be going with him. The Ring couldn't stay in the Shire so off on his own adventure Frodo would go.  
  
Frodo had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. He was short as Hobbits often were and had a round face with pale skin. He was asleep in bed when he heard something crash into his window. Getting up he turned on the lights. He wondered if now was the time to leave the Shire creeping into the living room he gasped. An elf was lying on his floor. Her arm was bleeding.  
  
Frodo walked up to her noiselessly. "Who are you?" Frodo demanded shaking the girl awake. Kerri looked at Frodo Baggins fright. "Who are you?" Frodo demanded again. "I am Kerri Simpson I come from the north." Kerri whispered. Somehow Frodo Baggins existing in her world did not agree with her. "The North of here?" Frodo asked. "Yep." Kerri said seeing as how "united States" and or "Provo Utah" would have very little meaning to this Hobbit. "You're badly cut." Frodo said getting out a jar of orange goo and some clothes.  
  
"MR.FRODO!" Samwise Gamgee yelled banging on the door. "Hold on a moment." Frodo said shaking her head. Sam barged into the kitchen where Kerri was sitting by the kitchen sink. "Who are you?" Sam asked his fist clenched. Sam had short blonde hair, a little on the chubby side, and also short with no shoes on his feet. "I am Kerri Simpson Samwise Gamgee and you are Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Kerri said a polite nod to each of them. "How do you know of us? Speak!" Frodo barked alarmed. "I know you have the Ring of power for the deeds that you are yet to do are known in my land." Kerri said. "What do you know about the Ring of power?" Sam scowled finding it unimportant to here that she was from another time. "I know that it must be destroyed. And there is only one in this room who can do so." Kerri said her eyes meeting Frodo's. "You will have to come along this journey." Frodo said continuing cleaning her wounds. "What!" Samwise mouth dropped open. "She has to she know too much to be left here." Frodo decided. Sam's scowl became apparent again. "You will journey with us to the Prancing Pony Gandalf will know what to do with you." Frodo commanded. "Wait all I want to do is getting back home not go off an adventure with two hobbits who aren't supposed to exist in my land." Kerri grumbled. "You're not going home how do we know you won't go straight to Sauron?" Sam asked. "Because I'm not evil number one number two only a fool would." Kerri shot back. "Well you sure look like one." Sam growled. "I am - "ENOUGH!" Frodo cried. Kerri winced as Frodo applied bandages onto the wound on her arm. "Now Sam she will be going with us. Help her get a pack ready and then we'll be on our way so we have no more delays." Frodo snapped.  
  
Kerri followed Sam into Frodo's room. Round windows and round doors filled up the home in the hill. Sam reached under the bed and pulled out a pack. He threw in a shirt to change into as well as some food for her to carry. "Here you'll need this." Sam said placing a dagger into the pack. As he handed her a new traveling cloak he turned to her and said, "If you EVER harm Mr. Frodo in anyway shape or form I will kill you personally." "Well now that THAT'S taken care of lets go." Kerri said. Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
Frodo had on his traveling cloak and backpack they waited for Sam to put his on. "Are we all set?" Frodo asked. Sam and Kerri nodded grimly. Frodo pulled open the door of Bag End and the three of them set off not taking the road but through the Hobbits farm fields. Sam stopped suddenly in the middle of one of them. "What's the matter Sam?" Frodo asked. "If I take one more step it's the farthest from I'll have ever been." "Oh Sam you know what Bilbo used to say. It's a dangerous journey Frodo going out your door. If you don't keep to your feet there's no knowing where you'll be swept off too." Frodo said putting his arm on Samwise's shoulders. Kerri adjusted her backpack and followed the two Hobbits feeling quite alone.  
  
One morning Sam and Kerri fell behind Mr. Frodo in "Mr. Farmer Maggots" field. Frodo turned in the bend around the field faster then they did. "MR.FRODO!" Sam cried. "Frodo!?" Kerri called not saying how dumb it would be to give beast of the field the name of Frodo Baggins. Frodo came running back to them quickly. "What is it Sam?" Frodo asked. "I thought I'd loss you." Sam said. Frodo looked at Kerri who hid a grin he couldn't help it he grinned too. "Its something Gandalf said." Sam said shrugging. "What did he say?" Frodo asked curiously. "Don't you loose him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to." Sam told him. "Sam we're still in the Shire what could possibly happen?" Frodo asked.  
  
In response to his question Meridoc Brandybuck often called Merry and Periguin Took known as Pippin flew out of nowhere. Pippin landed on top of Frodo and Merry landed on top of Kerri. "Merry look it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin shouted. "Hello Frodo!" Merry looked down at Kerri. "And who are you?" "Get off him!" Sam yelled pulling Pippin up. Merry helped Kerri up a little confused. "Here take these." Pippin said handing Sam some tomatoes, carrots and lettuce. Merry picked his up off the ground. "What's the meaning of this?" Sam demanded. "GET OUT OF MY FIELD!" Farmer Maggots threatening voice yelled. "Explanations later its time to run!" Kerri said taking off after Merry and Pippin. "You've been into Farmer Maggots crop!" Sam called after them. Seeing the cropping tool come nearer Sam dropped the vegetables and ran after the group. "I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry said. It's only a couple of carrots! And those sweet potatoes we stole last week!" Pippin interrupted. "Yes Pippin my point is he's clearly over reacting!" The Hobbits continued to race until Frodo reached the top of a steep hill. Glancing back he saw the others unable to stop before reaching him. Merry hit him first and he was able to stay on balance. Pippin and Kerri next and they kept each other on balance. When Sam hit them it was all over the group went tumbling down the hill.  
  
Kerri got up groaning. "Oh I think I've broken something!" Merry exclaimed pulling out a carrot that had snapped in two. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam grumbled. "A what?" Merry asked. "That was just a detour a shortcut!" Merry said indignantly. "A short cut to what?" Sam asked. "Mushrooms!" Within five seconds the Hobbits all except Frodo were trying to reach the mushrooms first. Kerri sat up finally able to breath. She watched with concern as Frodo went to the middle of the road something he had not done since their journey began. An eerie cry reached their ears and wind blew that had not been there before. "I think we should get off the road!" Frodo called to the others who were not paying attention at all. "GET OFF THE ROAD!" Frodo shouted as the cry became closer. Kerri followed the Hobbits into a hollow of a tree. She felt strange warmth coming from its branches. Then suddenly everything went cold.  
  
The person if that's what it was stepped off his black horse on the road above their little hollow. He had metal covering his hands and feet. He sniffed the air that was by them. Frodo took out the ring. Kerri who was sitting on the other side of Frodo (Sam was on the other) watched and for the first time since they'd left Hobbiton felt scared. She watched as Frodo debated with himself to put it on. Sam hit Frodo in the stomach that seemed to come to then. Merry threw the bag of mushrooms the Hobbits had collected sending the rider off in the wrong direction. All of them came tumbling out of the hollow.  
  
The Hobbits and Kerri ran all night until the moon was in the sky. Pippin fell on his backside and Frodo stopped glancing at his hand in which was the ring. He placed it into his pocket. "That black rider was looking for something or someone Frodo?" Merry questioned. Kerri helped Pippin up who thanked her quietly. "Sam and I need to get to Bree." Frodo said. "Right Buckleberry Ferry follow me."  
  
A black rider stood in their path when they were half way there. It tried to grab them and take them. "RUN!" Merry ordered. Kerri, Pippin and Sam instantly obeyed until they reached the Ferry safely. Frodo felt as if his legs had been turned to lead. Someone's will was setting against him fighting the urge to put on the ring he ran. Slower than the others but he kept running. The rider skidded to a halt as Frodo made a great leap onto the raft. Merry and Pippin cheered as the raft made its way down the river. They stopped however when they saw eight riders with the first one ride up the bank. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked as Kerri helped him up. "Brandywine Bridge about twenty miles." Merry replied as Sam helped him steer the raft up the river to Bree. 


	3. What Happened in Bree

Chapter 2  
~ What Happened In Bree ~  
  
By the time they reached the village of Bree it was pouring down rain. A black wooden fence surrounded the entire village. Frodo led them to an obvious door with square windows that were kept shut so to open to see who it was that wanted to come in. Frodo knocked on the door. The top square window was opened it was small and concealed behind it a face of a man looking out. Seeing no one of great height the man dropped to the lower one. He opened the door when he saw the four Hobbits and an Elf. "Who are you and what business brings you to Bree?" The man demanded he wore a hooded cloak. "We wish to stay at the Inn our names and our business is our own." Frodo said. Sam nodded approvingly. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other. Kerri shivered in the cold night air. "All right young sirs I meant no offense. Its my job to ask questions after night fall." The man let them in closing the gate behind them.  
  
Frodo led the way to the Prancing Pony. The Prancing Pony was a large wooden structure with a sign over the doorway with a horse. There was light and warmth coming from inside so Kerri hurried off after the Hobbits wondering if it would be possible to stay in Bree at all. She doubted it "she knew too much." There was a small square bar in the middle of the room. A man was cleaning out a cup as they approached.  
  
"Good evening little masters if your seeking accommodations we've got some nice cozy Hobbit size holes Mr. uh?" "Underhill." Frodo lied quickly. "Underhill..." "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked. "Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes Gandalf! Elderly chap big grey beard pointy hat?" Butterbur asked them. Frodo and the Hobbits nodded. "Ain't seen him for about six months. Come on I'll get you a table." Butterbur led the Hobbits and Kerri to a small rectangle wooden table near the center of the right side of the room. Kerri looked up and caught sight of a man sitting in a corner and smoking a pipe. Their eyes locked and it became a staring contest. Kerri quickly looked down she knew who that man was.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Kerri and Frodo each had a beer along with some bread and cheese for supper. Merry downed his first and went to go get another one. Sam rolled his eyes while Kerri laughed. Sam scowled at her. For the most part Frodo had kept to himself when their journey started, Sam scowled whenever he caught her eye, Merry remained indifferent but Pippin was the friendliest. Merry came back with a pint of beer. "It comes in pints?" Pippin said his jaw dropping. "Mmm." Merry answered. "I'm getting one!" Pippin declared running over to the bar. "You've had a whole half already!" Sam called after him shaking his head.  
  
Frodo spotted Strider just as Merry got up to go get some more beer. Smoke rose into the ranger's eyes making it look like they were on fire. Frodo stopped Butterbur who was clearing the tables. "Excuse me who is that man over there?" Frodo whispered pointing at the Ranger. "That there is one of them Rangers men of the wild. What his right name is I don't know but around here he's known as Strider." Butterbur went on clearing some more tables. "Strider." Frodo murmured.  
  
Kerri watched wide-eyed as Frodo took out the Ring. Sam was watching Frodo warily too but Frodo seemed unaware of his rapid gaining audience. "Frodo." The Ring whispered. Frodo stroked the Ring as if in a trance. "Sure I know a Frodo Baggins he's over there!" Pippin was telling stories at the bar loving his audience. This snapped Frodo out of his trance. Frodo got up and ran at Pippin almost pulling him off the stool. Kerri stood up a split second before that she'd never make it on time. Frodo fell backwards and the Ring fell out of his hand and onto his finger. Kerri was breathing hard and fast. Merry and Pippin looked stunned and Sam looked frightened. "Where did he go?" Sam wondered.  
  
Frodo crawled under the tables and to the side of the stairs before taking off the ring. He knew he had caused a stir. Someone grabbed his shoulder and dragged him upstairs, "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill!" The man hissed. He wore a green dirty travel worn cloak clipped together with a leaf broach. He took off the hood. Frodo saw a man with long brown hair to his chin and blue eyes. He had a rough rugged look that time had worn on his proud face. His sword was noticeable in its sheath.  
  
Frodo backed away instantly. "I can't be seen if I wish but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift." The man said putting the candle lights out. "Who are you?" Frodo asked finding his voice even dear old Hobbits had their limits. "Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked moving away from the window. "Yes." Frodo whispered. "Not nearly frightened enough I know what hunts you." Aragorn said. At this the door burst open. Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Kerri stood in the doorway each with a weapon. Sam held up his fist, Merry a brick from the fireplace down stairs, Pippin a chair and Kerri held a long fire poker like a sword. "Stand back or I'll have you long shanks!" Sam shouted. "You have a stout heart little Hobbit. But that will not save you." Aragorn stared blankly at Kerri. "Who are you?" Aragorn demanded putting his sword back into his sheath. "I am Kerri Simpson Aragorn son of Arathorn." Kerri said boldly. Aragorn looked startled for a second but then hid the surprise. "Yes of course Kerri. Frodo you can no longer wait for the wizard." Aragorn said turning to him.  
  
That night the Hobbits and Kerri spent the night in Aragorn's room as their own would be quite unsafe. Before the Hobbits fell asleep Frodo explained how he had met Kerri. Aragorn looked thoughtfully at her when the Hobbits drifted off. She was an Elf but she seemed not to know or care. She looked tired and as if she'd been thrown into a nightmare she neither wanted nor chose. "You're going to have to make the best of this." Aragorn told her as she leaned against the windowsill the only other person still wide-awake. "Obviously or I would have gone home a long time ago. Before this adventure happened." Kerri said rolling her eyes. Aragorn grinned still worried though she knew too much. She'd have to stay with the Hobbits whatever happened to them.  
  
They heard shrieks coming from black riders on horses barging into the Inn. Frodo was the first one on his feet. He watched as the Raiths went into the Hobbit rooms and began stabbing at the beds. "What are they?" Frodo asked Aragorn who was now frowning. "They are the Nazgul or Ringwraiths. They were once men then Sauron the deceiver gave unto them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. They are bound to the Ring bend to do his will. They will never stop hunting you." Aragorn said. The Hobbits packed that same night after the Raiths had gone. "I'll stay here." Kerri offered. "You must come with us. Your fate is decided." Aragorn told her. "Fine." Kerri packed her bag too. Pippin helped her hoist it onto her back. "Thanks." "Lets go." Aragorn said leading them out of the Inn after paying Butterbur money for the rooms. 


	4. Weathertop

Chapter 3  
~ Weathertop ~  
  
Merry helped Pippin carry out the frying pans while Sam got out the food. They had breakfast right before they the Prancing Pony but it looked like they were still hungry. Kerri and Frodo stood rock still and silent watching. Aragorn had gone up a ways a head. "Gentlemen we do not stop until nightfall." Aragorn said turning around seeing the Hobbits stopped. Kerri hurried to catch up to him. "What about breakfast?" Pippin asked. Aragorn slowly turned around Kerri could see him counting to ten quietly. "You've already had it." Aragorn reminded him. "We've had one yes but what about second breakfast?" Aragorn didn't bother to respond. Kerri stood waiting for the Hobbits trying not to laugh. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pippin." Merry said patting him on the shoulders. "What about elvensis? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them don't he?" Pippin asked as though this was his worst fear. "I wouldn't count on it Pippin." Merry said. Aragorn tossed back an apple to them. Merry handed it to Pippin who looked crestfallen and patted his back as he continued to walk forwards to. Aragorn tossed another apple back and hit Pippin on the face. "Pippin!" Sam scolded as they continued to walk forward.  
  
They paused before an old fort on a hill not much except stone pillars and a doorway in a hole in the side was left of it. "This was once the great watch tower of Ammon Soon." Aragorn said pausing in his walk. He turned to the Hobbits and Kerri, "We will rest here." Aragorn led them to the little hole in the stone. Kerri felt exhausted she had lost track of time since she had gone into and out of the Shire. At times she found it hard to remember her mother and brother that her old life was becoming as a mist or shadow and a new one was raising in its stead. It was an outline of her past but she could not connect the dots. She felt to tired to argue with reason and logic that this could not be happening. It was happening. It was very real.  
  
Merry, Sam, Frodo and Pippin sat next to Kerri. "These are for you." Aragorn said tossing them each a sword. Kerri eyed hers warily she had never used a real sword before in her life. "I'm going to take a look around I'll be right back." Aragorn said heading off. Kerri knew what he wasn't telling them that meant, "Stay right here or you'll be sorry." Kerri had no intention of going anywhere. Well, where could she go?  
  
Merry, Sam, and Pippin got out cooking utensils and some food they had packed. "Want any help?" Kerri offered coming over to them to her surprise Sam smiled at her for the first time. "You can do your bit by coming over here and learning a real Hobbiton meal." Sam said gently. "How far are you from home?" Merry asked as she dished the tomatoes in the frying pan under Sam's supervision. "So far I had to cross the Ocean to get here." Kerri said. "Are you an Elf?" Sam asked her tossing some bacon in carefully. "No what makes you say that?" Kerri replied extremely freaked out by the question. "You look like one. I know what they look like Mr. Bilbo told me. And you surely must be some kind of elf." Sam said. Kerri's heart pounded when was the last time she had looked at her reflection. "So you're from the North and you're not an Elf but you look like one?" Merry asked skeptically. Kerri shrugged. "Okay." Merry muttered dishing out the food. "Don't try this at home without supervision." Sam teased Kerri handing her a plate. "I won't." Kerri said grateful not only for the food but for the warmth of the fire they had started.  
  
Frodo had been sleeping in the corner when the smell of food and smoke awoken him. He looked up and to his dismay the others had started a fire which would attract anyone or thing around for miles. "What are you doing!?" Frodo cried jumping up. "Saugus, Eggs, and nice crispy bacon." Merry said pointing to each item. "We saved some for you Mr. Frodo." Sam said. "Put it out you fools!" Frodo said stomping on the fire just as Kerri yelled, "No don't put it out!" But she was too late. "Oh that's nice ash on my tomatoes." Pippin protested. They heard the tell tale cry of the Raiths and ran to the edge to look down.  
  
Sure enough there were nine Raiths all walking towards the hill with one aim to get the Ring. "Run!" Frodo cried. Merry dropped his bowl and picked up his sword instead. As she ran Kerri unsheathed her sword or tried to. It was a lot harder than it looked. Kerri managed to stay beside Frodo fear pounding in her chest as the Ringwraiths circled them. Where on earth was Aragorn when you needed him? The Raiths removed Merry and Pippin quite easily. Sam they got rid of him after awhile. Kerri knew what was coming. She was sent straight into one of the remaining pillars. All she saw was blood before passing out.  
  
Frodo scrambled on his back as fast as he could away from the Raiths. They closed in on him. One of them had a raised sword just in case he did not obey. Frodo slipped on the Ring hoping to disappear but to his horror the Raiths became uncloaked Ghost. The first one to reach him made to grab the Ring but Frodo knew he mustn't let him have it. Yanking his hand backwards he howled in agony as the same Raith stabbed his shoulder. Frodo saw a figure stand before him with bright flame attacking the Raiths with flame and sword. Frodo was unaware that it was Aragorn or "Strider" as he was called by the Hobbits saving him before he remembered no more.  
  
Kerri was shaken awake by Pippin. Aragorn had slung Frodo over his shoulder. "Are you all right?" Aragorn asked her. Kerri felt extremely sick but nodded and lied anyway. "Here's your sword." Merry said. "Don't loose it especially now." Aragorn told them. They ran after him into the woods he held a torch high. They stopped in the middle of the clearing. Kerri, Merry and Pippin fell over with exhaustion. Meanwhile Frodo moaned and choked out something that sounded like Gandalf. Aragorn laid him on the ground. "He is passing into shadow he'll soon become a Raith like them." Aragorn murmured. "We can't let that happen!" Merry protested. Kerri nodded in agreement. "Sam do you know the Afleoth?" Aragorn asked. "Afleoth?" Sam repeated bewildered. "Kings Foil." Aragorn prompted. "Aye it's a weed." Sam answered. "It may help to slow the poison." Aragorn handed Sam the torch and they went searching for it. Kerri, Merry, and Pippin stood watch over Frodo with another torch.  
  
Aragorn bent over some Kings foil and began to cut it when a cold blade touched his throat. "What's this a ranger caught off his guard?" A lady's voice asked. Aragorn turned his head but smiled when he saw Arwen. "There are five Raiths behind you where the other four are I do not know." Arwen told him as they came back to where he had left the others. Arwen rode her horse but got off when she saw Frodo. Aragorn chewed on the Kings foil and placed it on Frodo's wound. "Who is she?" Pippin asked. "She's an Elf." Sam said in awed voice. "From Rivendell." Kerri said startling herself as well as Aragorn and Arwen who looked at her for a second. Arwen shook her head and turned to Frodo.  
  
"I am Arwen come into the light." Arwen commanded Frodo who seemed to gag at the very thought. Kerri knew Arwen was speaking Elvish so she was having trouble at why she understood it. None of the others seemed to. "He is fading fast he needs to see my father." Arwen said. "Watch the Hobbits." Aragorn told her lifting Frodo off the ground. Arwen stood by her horse. "I am the faster rider. I do not fear them. The power of my people will protect him once we reach my border." Arwen insisted. "What are they saying?" Pippin asked. "He is letting Frodo go." Kerri whispered. The Hobbits looked at her oddly. "Ride hard. Don't look back." Aragorn said. Arwen nodded and jumped onto her horse. Aragorn hoisted Frodo up and Arwen held on to the Hobbit. Arwen galloped into the woods. "What are you doing those Raiths are still out there!" Sam cried angrily.  
  
Arwen rode hard and fast but that did not stop the Raiths from trying to ambush her. Their plan did not work and she reached the river of her people safely and crossed it. The Raiths skidded to a halt on the opposite shore. "Give up the half ling she Elf!" One of them called. "If you want him come and claim him!" Arwen yelled unsheathing her sword and raising it. The nine unsheathed their swords and began riding across the river. Arwen muttered an Elvish curse on the water. It rose into the air washing the nine away. Frodo fell onto the ground. Arwen cradled him in her arms. "What grace is given to me let it pass to him."  
  
(Editor's note: I know my spelling for LOTR terms SUCKS big time any help here is welcome!) 


	5. The Council of Elrond

Chapter 4  
~ The Council of Elrond ~  
  
Kerri, Merry, Pippin and Sam followed Aragorn warily into Rivendell. All of them felt an odd sense of peace in the house of Elrond. An old wizard named Gandalf greeted them and led them to spare rooms that was to be theirs while they were there. "Where is Frodo?" Sam asked Gandalf.  
  
"I will show you to him in just a minute." Gandalf came in and talked to Kerri. "Your mother will be pleased to know you are safe." Gandalf told her. "My mother?" Kerri asked bewildered. "You will see in due course. Now I know you know much Kerri. Will you not tell me?" Gandalf asked. Kerri told how she knew what the outcome would be without telling him what would happen. "We will be holding a council tomorrow. Elrond will wish for you to come." Gandalf stood up and took Sam to Frodo.  
  
Frodo stirred uncomfortably as if coming out of a deep sleep. "Where am I?" Frodo asked weakly. "It is ten oh clock in the morning and it is October the twenty fourth if you must know." Gandalf replied smoking a pipe. "Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed. "Yes I am here and you are lucky to be here also." Gandalf replied. "Mr. Frodo your awake!" Sam cried running in. "Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf informed him. "We were that worried about you weren't we Mr. Frodo weren't we?" Sam asked Gandalf. "By the skills of Lord Elrond your beginning mend." Gandalf said.  
  
Arwen met Aragorn by the shards of Nasul. "Why do you fear the past you are Isildurs heir not Isildur himself." Arwen told him. "The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness." Aragorn said. "You will face the same problem and you will defeat it." Arwen led him outside. "Do you remember when we first met?" Arwen asked. "It was like a dream." Aragorn replied. "You do not carry the cares you now bear." Arwen told him touching his cheek. "You told me that you would bind yourself to me forsaking the immortal life of the elves." Aragorn responded. "And to that I hold." Arwen said making sure that her necklace fell into his hands. "You cannot give me this." "It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart."  
  
The next morning Kerri sat on one side of Gandalf while Frodo sat on the other. Frodo's uncle Bilbo was also there and he were sitting on the right side of Elrond. Elrond stood up and was the first to speak. "Friends from distance lands and strangers you have been summoned here to decide the fate of Middle Earth there is a doom coming which none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Bring forth the Ring Frodo." Elrond said standing back. The council was being held on one of the balconies outside. A circle of chairs surrounded a small alter of some sort made of stone and had a smooth surface. Frodo took out the Ring rather reluctantly and placed it on the center of the table. He hesitated for a second before going back to sitting next to Gandalf.  
  
The council went eerily quiet. "So it is true." A man with red hair whispered. Kerri eyed him. "It is a gift." The man stood up. "It is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring against him? Long as my people kept the foes of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe." "We cannot use this Ring. It answers to Sauron alone." Aragorn retorted. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The red haired man asked turning to him. One of the elves stood up. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Okay most of the Elves there had this one but Kerri had noticed him right away there was something that irked her about him. "This is no mere ranger he is Aragorn son of Arathorn Isildurs heir." The Elf snapped. "This is Isildur's heir?" The man asked calming down a little after the first excitement. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf told him. "Sit down Legolas." Aragorn said raising his hand. Well at least that's what it sounded like to Kerri. She wasn't sure how but she knew she understood some Elvish. "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." The man said haughtily sitting down. "Um I hate to say it but Gondor will need a King before the end." Kerri muttered only Gandalf caught it and tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said. "Then we have but one choice and that is to destroy it." Elrond said. "Then what are we waiting for!" One of the dwarves got out his axe and slammed it down on the Ring. The head of the axe split in half and the Ring began a whispered chant that all in the council heard. Frodo winced. The dwarf got off his feet a little dazed. "The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was forged in the fires of Mount Doom and it there it must be destroyed." Elrond told them all. "One does simply not walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. The very air you breathe is poison. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." The red haired man declared. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said the Ring MUST be destroyed." Legolas said getting up again. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli growled also getting up. "And what if Sauron takes back what is his? What then?" The red haired snapped. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an elf!" At this there was an instant uproar.  
  
Soon the only people not standing up and fighting was Frodo, Bilbo and Kerri. Kerri and Frodo exchanged a glance. Frodo glanced at the Ring and an image of it burning in Mordor's flames suddenly put his heart on fire. He stood up and glanced back at Kerri who nodded encouragingly. Frodo walked up behind Gandalf. "I will take the Ring." Frodo said but above the arguing he was barely heard. Frodo glanced at Bilbo this time who nodded fiercly. "I Will take the Ring!" Frodo said louder. This time Gandalf heard him. Gandalf turned around and faced Frodo and soon he had a quiet audience.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins so long as it's yours to bear." Gandalf said coming over to him. "By my life or death if I can protect you I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said. "And you have my bow." Legolas said. "And my axe." Gimli walked towards the group. Everyone looked at the man from Gondor. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council Gondor will see it done." "And Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me!" Sam cried startling them all as he ran out from behind bushes. "Nor is that needed as it's hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said smiling. Kerri stood up before Frodo and Sam. "I have traveled with you this far please allow my life to protect yours with Sam's permission of course." Kerri said. "Of course." Sam said. Kerri smiled as she stepped beside Sam. "Hey! And we're coming too!" Merry and Pippin cried running over to the group. "Anyways you'd have to tie us up in a sack and send us home to stop us!" Merry declared. "You need people of intelligence on this mission, quest thing." Pippin said. Gandalf eyed Elrond smiling. "Well that rules you out Pippin." Merry teased. Pippin nodded than looked affronted. "Ten companions so be it you shall be the fellowship of the Ring." Elrond announced. "Right where are we going?" Pippin asked. Everybody looked at him. 


	6. Over or Under the Mountain

Chapter 5  
~ Over or Under the Mountain~  
  
The Fellowship that included Borimor from Condor, Aragorn, Legolas from Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, Merry, Pippin, Sam of the Shire, Kerri and Frodo. They set out from Rivendell the next morning leaving only enough time to eat a quick meal and pack. Nobody slept much because they were thinking about what they were about to do. Aragorn had spent much of the night saying good-bye to Arwen.  
  
Kerri got a last glance at Rivendell before they turned around a bend on their path. She walked in place behind Legolas. They had not spoken much that morning since they had discovered that their rooms had been close together. The words they had exchanged were harsh ones and were only broken up when Gimli told them it was time to go.  
  
Two days later they stopped to rest on some rocks. Borimor had Merry and Pippin sword fighting while Aragorn smoked a pipe watching. Sam got a meal together for everyone. Kerri took her plate and sat behind Gandalf and to her dismay Legolas came and joined her. "Move your feet!" Aragorn told Merry and Pippin who were laughing. "Where are you from?" Legolas asked her. "What?" Kerri responded surprised. "Where do you come from Lothlorien, Mirkwood or Rivendell?" Legolas repeated slowly. "I'm not sure. Gandalf wouldn't tell me." Kerri said shrugging. "Oh." Legolas said. They looked up in time to see both Merry & Pippin tackle Borimor to the ground. "Merry he's got my arm!" Pippin yelled. "What's that?" Sam asked gazing at the sky. "Nothing just a whiff of cloud." Gimli answered. "Its moving fast against the wind." Borimor told him. "Crebian from Dunlad!" Legolas shouted getting up. "HIDE!" Aragorn ordered. Kerri crawled under a bush with Legolas. He slipped his arm around her to get her closer to the ground. For a minute nobody spoke until the birds flew away. "The passage south is being watched. We must try and get over the Mountain." Gandalf said as they got up. "You can let go of me now." Kerri snapped as they stood up. "You enjoyed it." Legolas said smirking. "Ha you wish." "Would you two shut up?" Aragorn asked them, as they got ready to leave again. "Of course." Kerri said sweetly walking up to Pippin who still kept her company when she needed it.  
  
The Mountain was covered in deep snow and all but Legolas and Kerri had trouble walking on it. Kerri scowled when Gandalf told her to stay with Legolas if something should happen but she didn't say anything. At one point Frodo fell and rolled until Aragorn's feet stopped him. Frodo looked franticly for the Ring. The party held its breath as Borimor picked up the Ring. "It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." "Give Frodo the Ring Borimor." Aragorn said placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. Borimor remained in a trance. "Borimor!" Aragorn said softly sliding the sword part way out. Borimor looked at Aragorn and Frodo startled. He walked over to them and handed Frodo the Ring. "As you wish I care not." Borimor said ruffling Frodo's heir. They continued to walk up.  
  
In the air they heard someone shouting words across the valley. "There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said pausing. "Its SAURAMON he's trying to bring down the Mountain!" They ducked as lightening hit the snow above them and it fell into the valley below. Another lightening bolt struck snow above them this time covering them in snow. Legolas was the first to immerge. He helped the others up. "We must make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west rode to my city!" Borimor yelled picking up Merry and Pippin. "Rohan takes us to close to Isengaurd!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf if we cannot go over the Mountain let us go under it!" Gimli suggested. Gandalf looked at them all the majority shivering and covered in snow. "Let the Ring bearer decide!" Gandalf said. Frodo too looked at the group especially his friends the other Hobbits. "We will go through the mines." Frodo said. Legolas got them on a clear track down to the front of the Mountains, which was free of snow. 


	7. Into the Mines

Chapter 7  
  
~ Into the Mines ~  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Soccerorlandobloomfan03: Thanks glad you liked it. Yeah I have terrible LOTR name spelling some of it I can handle like * Frodo * but others Boromir among them it's a little difficult. I shall look into it immediately.  
  
Persephone's-Child: It's a Mary Sue in the fact that yes I do end up with somebody in the Fellowship so keep guessing. I do not end up with Aragorn because well quite frankly he belongs with Arwen. I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Gandalf led the group in the Mountains to a tall Stone Mountain with a smooth surface. Frodo stood closely behind Gandalf as he looked for the doors. Legolas stood near Merry, Pippin, and Kerri who sat themselves down on a rock. Boromir and Gimli huddled near Legolas eyeing the murky lake that was near by. Sam was behind them leading the pony Bill from Bree. Aragorn meanwhile was trying to persuade Sam to let Bill go. "The mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn said. Sam nodded a tear or two escaping his eyes. "Bye bye Bill." Sam took the harness off and let Bill go. "He knows the way home Sam." Aragorn said comfortingly. Pippin threw a rock into the water out of boredom. "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said. They all turned to look at Gandalf.  
  
The hidden doors of Moria were now lit up in the pale shining moonlight with a blue color to them. Gandalf glanced at everyone over his shoulder and said, "It reads The Doors of Durin Lord of Moria speak friend and enter!" "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked standing up tired of sitting down. "Oh it's quite simple if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open for you." Merry nodded sat down again satisfied. Frodo was not satisfied and though he could not read them he studied the Elvin words on the door for he knew what they meant. "Annon Edhellen Edro Hi Ammen!" Gandalf said placing his staff in the center trying to get the doors to open. (translation: gate of the elves now open for me). "Ando Eldriwna A lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" Gandalf said again. The doors refused to budge and Gandalf sat down trying to think of what could open the doors. "It's a riddle!" Frodo said startling the others. They all looked at him including Gandalf. "What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo demanded. "Mel-lon." Gandalf said slowly. The doors began to creak open and everyone stares at Frodo opened mouth. Frodo shrugged, "speak friend and enter its simple." "Too simple for a man of wise learning." Gandalf said but he was smiling. Gandalf led the group inside.  
  
They hardly noticed the skeleton of dwarves bodies when they first walked in. "Tread lightly now there are older and more fowler things in the deep places of the world then orcs." Gandalf whispered lighting his staff. Kerri shivered and almost grabbed Legolas who caught her and grinned, "Scared?" "You wish." Kerri muttered going over to keep Merry and Pippin company. Pippin tripped over something and looked down seeing for the first time the bones that lay at his feet. Pippin let out a cry of dismay. The others noticed the bones too. "We need to get out!" Aragorn shouted. "OUT!" Gandalf ordered. The poor shaken Hobbits and Kerri didn't obey his word right away instead they clung to each other. "Goblins!" Legolas said pulling an old arrow from a skeleton. "We should never have come here! We make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir snapped and for once nobody argued. "Get out!" Aragorn shouted again. This time they obeyed well sort of.  
  
Everybody turned around when Frodo was being dragged out into the water by a many legged creature. The Hobbits ran out after him first. "ARAGORN!" Frodo screamed terrified as he was lifted into the air by a tentacle. Legolas and Boromir reached him first. Boromir began slicing tentacles off but they kept re growing back. Legolas shot the creature on the head it dropped Frodo momentarily in which the Hobbits tried to pull Frodo to safety but were pushed away by the giants' tentacles and Frodo was dangling in the air again. Aragorn's aim was true and soon had Frodo in his arms. Everyone ran back into the mines as it was the first place they could think of to go.  
  
The monster chased after them into the mines but Aragorn and Boromir took care of it this time resulting in a cave in to keep the monster out. "We now have but one choice we must go through the mines. Quietly now there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four days journey to the other side let us hope that our presence here goes unnoticed." Gandalf said lighting his staff once again. Frodo and Sam seemed to walk together, Aragorn right behind Gandalf, Merry and Pippin together that left Kerri alone. Given the choice between Boromir and Legolas she'd take Legolas. Kerri slid a little as she walked towards him. "Stick close I'll be you're buddy." Legolas said rolling his eyes. "Well it's either you or Boromir I mean Aragorn's fine but as he's taken." Kerri said jokingly. "So you think I'm cuter then Boromir?" Legolas whispered confused. "No not at all if it was a choice between who to marry Boromir would win hands down you just make a better companion because you have a good weapon." Kerri said shrugging. "You're confusing me be silent." Legolas said. "I won't." Kerri said haughtily but she did shut up.  
  
For three out of the four days they traveled in silence occasionally Merry and Kerri held a quiet conversation but were shushed by Gandalf if it got to loud. Legolas and Kerri would forget about the dangerous mission they were on and bicker. Boromir would pester Aragorn about not going to Gondor. The third time he did this Kerri had had enough. "You're not going to see your city for a long time hell I won't even get back to mine so shut up!" Kerri snapped. "Sorry." Boromir muttered eyeing her angrily but he shut up. Kerri herself had just been shushed by Legolas and was in a very bad mood. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said looking at the three doorways in front of them ignoring the bickering behind him. They took time to rest.  
  
Kerri sat as far from Legolas as she could get which wasn't very far but she thought Merry and Pippin made better company. Gandalf sat still on the rock. Frodo seemed uneasy and with a yelp ran back to Gandalf.  
  
"Something's down there!" Frodo exclaimed. Gandalf removed the pipe from his mouth and looked at Frodo, "It's Gollum he's been following us for three days." "He escaped from the dudgeons of Berrick Dule ." Frodo's eyes widened. "Escape or set loose?" Gandalf mused. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo muttered. "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand.." Gandalf paused before continuing studying Frodo, "Many that live deserve death and many that die deserve life can you give it to them Frodo? Can you deal out wisely death and judgment?" Frodo sat down reluctantly when Gandalf taught you listened. "I wish the ring had never come to me I wish none of this had happened." Frodo sat thinking of the Shire and how is heart ached for it. Glancing at Kerri he thought he understood her at least a little bit now. "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All that we must decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." Gandalf said giving Frodo a comforting smile. "I know." Frodo whispered. Gandalf stood up and put his pipe away. "Merry?" Pippin asked. "What?" "Are we lost?" "No." Merry said rolling his eyes. "I think we are." "Sssh Pippin." Merry said. Kerri bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Merry?" Pippin inquired. "WHAT!?" Merry asked clearly irritated. "I'm hungry." "Me too Pip." Kerri giggled receiving a glare from both Hobbits who laughed with her. "Ah it's that way!" Gandalf said. "He's remembered!" Merry said scrambling to his feet. Pippin helped Kerri up. "No but the air doesn't smell so foul down there when in doubt Meridoc always follow your noise." Gandalf said as everyone else stood up occasionally yawning and stretching. "Never say that to a Hobbit." Kerri commented. "And why not?" Gimli asked her raising his eyebrows. "Because they'll head straight for the smell of food." Kerri said everyone laughed even Frodo and Sam. Gandalf hushed them all with the wave of his hand. And they followed him into a huge hall. "Behold the realm of Durien Lord of Moria." Gandalf said making his staff brighter. Everyone stood still for a minute. The ancient carved white pillars seemed to glow in Gandalf's light. Kerri couldn't even make out the ceiling.  
  
"Now there's an eye opener ain't no mistake." Sam said remembering to keep the name of this place in his head should he return home to see his Gaffer again. "This is unlike any I have seen of Gondor." Boromir said breathing in the musk of the dark place. "For a place so feared it's so beautiful." Kerri said sighing she almost felt at peace there except for the warning in her heart that was going off like an alarm bell. Merry, Pippin and Frodo could only exchange looks while Gimli could say nothing at all. Then Gimli saw two wooden doors open to the right where a dead dwarf was leaning against one. "NO!" Gimli cried forgetting all caution and running over to the room. "No Gimli!" Gandalf shouted sighing Gandalf led the others after Gimli though he did so reluctantly.  
  
"Tomb of Durien Lord of Moria he is dead it is as I feared." Gandalf said sighing handing his staff and hat to Pippin while Gimli cried over the only tomb in sight. Gandalf picked up a big falling apart leather bound book he flipped it open to the last three pages. "We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge. Drums drums in the deep." Kerri watched fascinated as Pippin made his way over to the well that was in the middle of the room. A pile of dwarf bones and cloth sat on it. Pippin was watching that in a fascinated way. "We cannot get out drums drums in the deep. They are here. That's all that's left." Gandalf said closing the books. "We need to go." Legolas urged Aragorn. Aragorn nodded but didn't say anything. Pippin reached and touched the arm of the skeleton causing it to fall down into the well and miles below them. Gandalf jumped and whirled around relieved to see only Pippin. "Fool of a Took next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf shouted slamming his book shut. Aragorn looked over at Frodo who was breathing hard and fast. He noticed Frodo's sword starting to glow blue. "ORCS!" Aragorn shouted. Aragorn and Boromir ran to the door way sure enough a little less than a thousand Orcs were running at them. "They have a cave troll!" Boromir said jumping out of the way of the arrows that came flying past them working with Aragorn he managed to shut the heavy wooden doors. Legolas tossed them two axes to keep the doors shut so they'd be safe even if it was for only a little bit.  
  
At that minute the doors were burst open by the ugliest creature Kerri had ever seen. By gut instinct she went behind the Hobbits holding up her own sword. True Frodo was more important in the long run of things and if she died keeping him alive until he got to where he needed than that was that but at the moment it was survival of the fittest. At least that's the only way she saw things right then but many of her views would change with the changing times even though she didn't know that yet. Sam used a frying pan, Merry and Pippin tried to use their swords they got the hang of them even though their style wasn't as awesome as Boromir's and Legolas's, Frodo wasn't shabby at all with a sword, and Kerri well she only used it because she needed to stay alive. Legolas of course used his arrows and nothing else and Gimli used the weapon fit for a dwarf a battle axe.  
  
The battle ended when the Cave troll cornered Frodo and tried to spear him. Tried but failed when Aragorn rescued Frodo and Legolas finished the troll. Frodo sat up to the surprise of other's after. "That spear could have skewered a boar it's a miracle you're not dead!" Aragorn exclaimed. Frodo lifted up his shirt revealing his mithreal. "Well you are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli said grinning. They heard the all too familiar cries of the orcs coming at them. "To the bridge of Khaza Doom!" Gandalf cried. They all ran after Gandalf.  
  
They weren't halfway to the bridge when they were surrounded by Orcs again. "You know they are really starting to get on my nerves." Kerri muttered. "Mine too." Legolas said grinning. "Well there's something you two agree on." Gimli said. "SHUT UP!" Legolas and Kerri said glaring at him. Gandalf rolled his eyes. "That's another thing." Gimli said Pippin laughed. Suddenly the Orcs froze in fear as a stomping noise came towards them. "Ah Gandalf what is that?" Kerri asked trying to sound tough but failing miserably. "A Belrog. This foe is beyond any of you flea!" Gandalf cried as the Orcs got out of their way. Kerri caught a glimpse of something black and covered in flames.  
  
Gandalf made the others cross the bridge to safety first. Aragorn didn't want to leave Gandalf Kerri and the others watched as they argued. "Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf shouted. "Let me help!" Aragorn said. "Lead them on Aragorn do as I say!" Gandalf pushed Aragorn onto the bridge a little away from them. "LEAD THEM ON!" Aragorn hastily stood guard over the Hobbits. The Belrog was an ugly creature with black skeletal features and flames for the hair. Gandalf stood between it and the bridge so it couldn't cross. He raised his staff above his head.  
  
"By the flames of the Lord of Aunduin you SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf cried the staff lit by its own accord and Gandalf bought it in front of the bridge where one might cut it off if one could to stop the enemy. The Belrog merely hissed at Gandalf. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" With that the foot between Gandalf and the Belrog disappeared. The Belrog fell through and Gandalf turned around. Kerri watched her mouth open in horror as the Belrog's tail whipped back up and tried to yank Gandalf down. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo cried trying to run to Gandalf. Boromir stopped him and grabbed him. Aragorn hung his head in shame all seemed lost. Gandalf barely clung to the ledge to hold on. "FLY YOU FOOLS!" Gandalf cried. Boromir was first to follow Gandalf's order. Then the rest followed as though they were asleep and not really there. 


	8. Lothlorien

Chapter 8  
~ Lothlorien~  
  
(Response to Christinia6's review: Number 1: you were forewarned that this was a Mary Sue and yes I did read the books so I do know about Tom Bombadil. And yes this was based on the movies and me just an added thing. Number 2: I also warned you about my LOTR spelling sucked majorly and am grateful for the correct spelling. Number 3 Kalinor is not a character in the book or movie and I know that. I created him for the plot line of the story. Number 4: I know this isn't going to please everybody so I'm not gonna try it'd drive a person nuts. But yes you were warned it was a Mary Sue so if you don't like Mary Sue's why on earth did you read? Thanks for the review though.)  
  
Outside in the green mountains the small group rested for a minute but only for a minute. Sam sat down and began to cry. Merry and Pippin hugged each other tightly. Legolas and Kerri could only stare at the ground. Frodo stared off into space and began walking towards the edge of the Mountain in a daze. Gimli seemed almost on the verge of tears but managing to hold them in. Boromir seemed ill at ease and the hope once in his face seemed to have gone out like a light. Only Aragorn seemed calm and ready for whatever lay ahead. "Legolas get them up!" Aragorn ordered. If Legolas heard his friend he did not show it he only stared at the ground. "Come Gimli Boromir get them up!" Aragorn said again he did not have a stern face but a kind I understand your loss looks. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted back. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs we must get to Lothlorien and then we may rest." Aragorn said. Boromir looked slightly ashamed. Aragorn walked over to Sam and picked him up, "On your feet Sam." Sam nodded and tried to stop crying. Kerri walked over to Merry and Pippin who hugged her. They reluctantly got up and followed Aragorn. Aragorn saw Frodo just before he reached the ledge. "FRODO!" Aragorn shouted. Frodo turned and gave Aragorn the look of despair. "Come on Frodo the hope of the world is on you now." Aragorn whispered to himself. Frodo made his way dazedly to where Aragorn stood. Aragorn nodded encouragingly.  
  
They followed Aragorn into the woods that lay in front of them it was evening when they arrived. The green leaves of the tall trees seemed to shimmer off gold light. The moss was the grass beneath their feet though Kerri had never seen moss this green. Kerri saw Frodo wince a second as though he was bothered by something invisible.  
  
"Stay close young Hobbits, they say a Sorceress lives in the woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli said. Legolas rolled his eyes and snorted. "Pay him no heed he knows not of what he mentions." Legolas muttered highly sick of the dwarf. "And you know better I suppose?" Gimli asked but was stopped in his tracks as an arrow was pointed in his face. Haldir of Lothlorien stepped before them. "The dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said his long gold hair falling into onto his clean elven cloak and outfit. Aragorn stepped forward revealing Kerri behind him. "She is here!" Haldir thought in amazement. Aragorn bowed to Haldir and said, "Haldir of Lorien we need your protection." "Aragorn we should go back these woods are perilous!" Gimli bravely said. Legolas rolled his eyes and snickered slightly so only the dwarf could hear him. "You have entered the lady of the woods you cannot go back. Come she is expecting you." Haldir relieved the bowmen and woman away as he led the companions up to Galadriel.  
  
The part of the forest they were in was the Elven city of Lothlorien. Beautifully carved wooden steps led up to the wonderfully designed houses in the trees. As it was dark blue lights lit the stairs to know the path you took. They were led to a plain wooden platform surrounded by Elves in seats of honor but Galadriel and Celebrain in the center.  
  
"Ten there were set out from Rivendell but nine there are here. Where is Gandalf the Grey for I much desire to speak with him?" Celebrain said as he and Galadriel stood up. "He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel murmured though she spoke to each of the fellowship by telepathy. "Kerri please step forward." Everybody watched as Kerri stepped hesitantly up at Galadriel's call. "Perhaps you wonder why you are here." Galadriel murmured. "Too true." Kerri muttered. "Gandalf never did fill in the gaps but we can." Celebrain told her. "What gaps?" Kerri asked wondering plainly where this was going. "You are not who you have been told. Many years ago I was married to a man named Kalinar we had one child named Alatáriël. Kalinar turned into a puppet for Saraumon leaving me to raise Alatariel by herself. Nine months after she was born he returned and tried to kill her on Saraumon's orders. But instead of killing her he sent her away from us." An Elven lady came out and put a headdress on Kerri's head. Kerri's mouth fell open in deep confusion as she lost memories from the life before. "You are the daughter Alatáriël who is missing." Galadriel said softly. "This cannot be. I am not from here I am from the – "You are our daughter. And concerning this young man over here is something we must tell you." Legolas now looked confused. "Long ago when Alatáriël was born your father and I made a promise that you two would wed as soon as you were old enough to. We will fulfill that promise." Galadriel said. "Uh do we get any say in this because I don't want to marry her!" Legolas said. Galadriel looked slightly taken aback at this sudden outburst. Encouraged by Legolas Kerri spoke up too. "I can handle being your daughter as you say I am but I refuse to marry HIM. I'd rather merry the dwarf." Kerri said through gritted teeth. "Enough you two will come to love each other in time." Celebrain said. "And just when I am supposed to merry him?" Kerri said. "When a kiss of true love is given then you are bound." Galadriel said. "Ha that won't happen." Kerri said satisfied. Galadriel shook her head then turned to the others and said, "Go now and rest for you are weary with sleep."  
  
Kerri sat glumly on a rock outside the place they were given to camp out in. Merry and Pippin seemed content to sit in the hole under the tree along with Frodo and Sam. Legolas was standing beside Kerri not saying anything but listening to the Elven song which Galadriel was singing. Kerri understood the Elven language just as well and it was a sad lament for Gandalf that reached their ears. Boromir sat talking to Aragorn.  
  
"What are they singing?" Merry asked Legolas from inside. "A Lament for Gandalf." Legolas said pondering the words. "What are the words?" Gimli asked coming back to them after taking a long walk. "I have not the heart to tell you for me the grief is still to near." Legolas said. Kerri said nothing but walked away herself.  
  
"She spoke to me a voice inside my head." Boromir said he had no idea why he was telling the Ranger this. "What did she say?" Aragorn asked not sure why they were having this conversation in the first place. "She said to me even now there is hope but I don't see it. My fathers rule is failing and our people whose faith and he looks to me to make things right and I would do it but..." Boromir cried a little. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The white flag of Gondor? The city?" Boromir inquired. "I have seen the white city." Aragorn said as if that was a memory he did not cherish. Boromir placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "One day our paths will lead us there and the tower guard will take up the call that the Lords of Gondor have returned!" Aragorn nodded though he did not return Boromir's smile. Gondor reminded him of a life he'd turned aside and nor did he want.  
  
Quite soon everyone was asleep the peace filled their lungs and restored most of their hopes. Frodo turned in his sleep and woke up as though he was jerked awake. Galadriel was walking by. Her long golden hair was in curls down to her shoulders she looked like a ghost in a white lace with small pearls on them dress gliding along the grass. Her pale blue eyes seem to glow in the dark. Frodo got up and followed her.  
  
Galadriel made no sign that she knew the young Hobbit was following her but she knew he was there. Galadriel walked down stone steps into a small garden where an empty basin stood on a stone pillar in the middle of the moss. Frodo stepped up to the basin and Galadriel walked over to the small pond over in the corner filling a small silver jug of water.  
  
Galadriel walked quietly back over to Frodo and the basin without spilling the water. "Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked. "What will I see?" Frodo asked. "Some things that were, some things that are, some things that have not yet come to pass and some things that won't come to pass at all but you only know they might happen." Galadriel said pouring the water into the basin and setting the jug on the side. Frodo stepped over to the basin and looked down. Galadriel closed her eyes.  
  
Frodo saw a ruined and fallen shire first. The water in the basin rippled a bit and next he saw each member of the fellowship including Kerri. The last thing he saw was the eye of Sauron wreathed in flame. "I SEE YOU!" Frodo clutched the Ring as he fell over backwards. "I know what it is you saw for it is also in my mind." Galadriel said with her own voice and then sending the message to Frodo'' mind, "It is what will happen if you should fail." "If you ask it of me I will give you the Ring." Frodo opened his hand though no words came out of his mouth. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. Instead of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! All shall love me in despair!" Galadriel shouted this last part rising in mind and body. Frodo trembled slightly. "I pass the test I shall diminish and be Galadriel in the west for the rest of my days." Galadriel told Frodo now that she was back to normal. Frodo relaxed putting the Ring back around his neck. "I know what it is I need to do it's just I'm afraid to do it." Frodo said. "Even the smallest creature can change the course of the future." Galadriel said smiling then changing to telepathy, "The Fellowship is breaking. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will affect them all." "I'm afraid and alone." Frodo answered back from somewhere inside. "To bear a Ring of power is to be alone." Galadriel told him smiling.  
  
Frodo joined the others and fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning the Fellowship was sent on their way. They left by river instead of on foot for once Aragorn consented to do so. Frodo was in Aragorn's canoe with Sam they sat quietly. Kerri rode with Legolas and Gimli. Merry and Pippin were in the same canoe as Boromir. They stopped at the edge of Lorien where Galadriel was waiting for them. She kissed Frodo on the forehead as the canoes stopped right in front of her. As the Hobbits and the men sailed off Frodo looked at the little glass vile in his hands given to him from the Lady of the Woods he remembered her last words to him, "And unto you Frodo Baggins I give you the light of Erendil may it be a light unto you in dark places." Frodo glanced over to where Kerri sat she had accepted that she was Galadriel's daughter. Galadriel had given her a small elven necklace a small gold and glass star with a picture of Lothlorien inside. Kerri seemed to be fingering it wondering if she was doing the right thing in coming. Frodo glanced back where Galadriel stood on the shore in a white robe with the hood up. Galadriel held a hand up with the design of waving in mind. Frodo got his last look of Lothlorien and its fair Lady as they went around the bend in the River. 


	9. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Chapter 9  
The Breaking of the Fellowship   
  
(Editor's note: this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all your reviews even the not so happy with me ones. They have helped me immensely. I will be writing a sequel to this for the Two Towers based on the movie but I will watch it again and work with a script nearby for quotes, names and places and timing! I will also proofread though I don't know how much help that will be with my actual grammar. If anyone knows of a good editor!)  
  
Aragorn got out of his canoe first and checked out the shore they had just come to everybody else got out to and began to set up camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and then continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn told everybody. "Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, a labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better a festering stinking marshland far as the eye can see." Gimli pointed out. Pippin looked up from talking to Merry and Kerri at the sight of the two men. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master dwarf." Aragorn said raising his eyebrows at the Dwarf. "Recover my strength!" Gimli growled spending the next few minutes muttering under his breath.  
  
"We should leave now." Legolas urged Aragorn who looked surprise. "No Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn said a little confused. "It is not the Easter Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near I can feel it." Legolas sounded unusually worried. Aragorn gave Legolas an understanding look.  
  
Merry takes some kindling that he found near their camp and dropped it at Gimli's feet. "Where's Frodo?" Merry asked glancing around the forest of Parth Galen forest. Aragorn and Legolas both looked up in panic. Frodo was nowhere to be seen. At the mention of his masters name Sam woke up from a nap startled. They all look where Boromir was a second ago the man from Gondor was gone but his shield was still there. "I'm going to go look for Frodo. Everyone else stay here." Aragorn ran up an old moss covered path through the trees.  
  
Frodo glanced back to through the trees as he left camp wondering how long it took the others to notice he was gone. The hills of Amon Hen as Aragorn had called them were a nice place to sit and think about what he was about to do. Frodo tripped over a stone slab part of an ancient rune of something. Frodo sat down on the stone thinking to himself. He knew Sam would never forgive him for going off alone but the others would be understanding. Sam meant well but Frodo would not lead his best friend into Mordor to die for now Frodo understood his quest.  
  
Frodo jumped as the sound of footsteps on leaves came nearer. "None of us should wander alone least of all you. So much depends on you." Frodo wondered why he wasn't relieved it was Boromir. Boromir had been gathering wood for a fire he had an armload already. "I know why it is you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Boromir asked. Frodo eyed the young man who seemed to have gained a not good excitement in his eyes. Frodo did not respond but shrank closer back into the rock. "Let me help you. There are other ways. Other paths that we might take." Boromir said. "I know what it is you would say and it would seem like wisdom except for the warning in my heart." Frodo answered not looking up at Boromir. "Warning? Against what?" Boromir demanded. Boromir walked towards him. "We are all afraid Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have don't see that is madness?" Boromir asked. "There is no other way!" Frodo said trying not to sound frightened. "I ask only for the strength of my people!" Boromir said throwing down the firewood. Frodo scooted away from the stone and Boromir. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief!" Boromir snapped. "You are not yourself." Frodo pointed out warily hesitating to stop or to keep running. "What chance do you think you have? They will find you and they will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir shouted almost in tears. Frodo turned to flee and started running up the hill. "YOU FOOL! It is not yours save by a happy chance! It should have been mine! It could have been!" Boromir lunged on Frodo. "No!" Frodo screamed. Boromir tried to find Frodo's neck. Frodo struggled and slipped the Ring on his finger. Kicking Boromir Frodo slid free under a log and up over the hill. Boromir got up in a rage and shouted, "I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You'll betray us all! You go to your death and to the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all halflings!" Boromir stopped shouting and tripped over a log. The tripping bought Boromir back to his senses. "Frodo?" Boromir cried wondering what he had just done.  
  
Frodo ignored all of Boromir's cries and ran up the hill to the top of the ancient stone structure nearby. The world was quite different with the Ring on. Everything was black and less except the gray stone. Frodo felt the world lift and fly towards the Black Tower of Sauron. He saw the great eye wreathed in flame and tried to hide behind the stone. "I SEE YOU!" Sauron said. Frodo yanked off the Ring and fell backwards onto the ground. Frodo got up and jumped to his feet.  
  
Aragorn had spent the last twenty minutes searching the woods for Frodo. "Frodo!" Aragorn said sounding relieved to see the Hobbit. "It has taken Boromir!" Frodo said glad to be able to tell someone. "Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked walking towards Frodo. "Stay away!" Frodo cried in alarm. "Frodo I swore to protect you." Aragorn told him. "Can you protect me from your self? Would you destroy it?" Frodo challenged Aragorn by holding out the Ring in the palm of his hand. Aragorn walked slowly to Frodo and the Ring. This was his TEST that he must pass or fail. Aragorn studied the small Ring with fear in his eyes. "Aragorn." The Ring whispered. Aragorn took his hand and closed Frodo's hand around the Ring. "I would have followed you into the very fires of Mordor." Frodo breathed a sigh of relief. "I know."  
  
"Look after the others especially Sam he will not understand." Frodo told him. Aragorn nodded silently Frodo was no longer in his charge. "Frodo!" Aragorn gasped when he saw Frodo blade turn blue. Frodo stood momentarily frozen in one spot. "Go FRODO! Go now!" Aragorn shouted as he heard the thousands of Orcs behind them. "NOW FRODOD!" Frodo took off as fast as his legs would carry him down the hill.  
  
As soon as Aragorn said that Frodo was missing Sam took off in search of him one way and Merry and Pippin the other. Since Gimli had little success in keeping the Hobbits safe with him he went off in search with Legolas. Kerri meanwhile followed Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Hey look what's that!?" Pippin asked pointing up the hill. Orcs of every kind were running directly to them. "Hide!" Merry ordered. The three of them hid in the hallow of a log. "FRODO!" Pippin cried seeing Frodo hiding leaned up against a tree. Kerri looked over at Frodo in surprise there was definite fear in his eyes. "Where are you going?" Pippin demanded. "He's going to run!" Merry said. "No!" Pippin said jumping out of the hiding place. Merry and Kerri scrambled out after him. "Pippin!" They all saw the Orcs in slow motion. Frodo would never escape unless. "Go Frodo and don't look back." Merry said. The Hobbits began to wave the Orcs over to them. Kerri reluctantly joined in but not before she shot Frodo all hope belongs in you now look. Frodo nodded to say that he understood. Kerri ran the opposite way from Frodo with Merry and Pippin. "It's working!" Pippin cried. "I know it is keep running!" Merry told him.  
  
They didn't mean to but they ran to where Boromir was fighting many Orcs. Merry and Pippin along with Kerri stood at the edge of the forest. Boromir saw them and gave them a look that said quite plainly "stay there." Kerri glanced at Boromir and then the Orcs and then her sword. Okay she might not be a big help but in the scheme of themes all that would matter in the end was the Hobbits safety over her own. Weather she would live or die was now in the hands of fate and nor did it matter much in the end. Kerri fought along side Boromir. An arrow whizzed past Kerri as she sliced an Orc in half and the arrow hit Boromir. Boromir fell onto his knees but got up again to fight. Three seconds later another arrow hit Boromir on the chest. Boromir continued to fight on his knees. A third arrow and then a fourth arrow had to hit the proud man of Gondor before he fell. At this Merry and Pippin gave a cry and tried to join Kerri. In one big swoop they were put into the arms of the captives and the Orcs continued to march on. Kerri found herself being carried by the Orc who had killed Boromir then all the world went black.  
  
Sam meanwhile guessed his Master's mind and headed for the Shore where the boats were. Frodo was standing on the shore in front of the canoe a far away look on his face with the Ring in his hand suddenly he made his decision. Frodo quietly shoved the canoe into the water and jumped in by himself unaware of Sam Gamgee watching him in the background. Frodo almost made it half way across the river when Sam jumped in himself trying to chase after him.  
  
"Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!" Frodo cried. "Of course you are! And I'm going with you!" Sam shouted his clothes getting soaked and heavy. "SAM! You don't know how to swim!" Frodo shouted shaking his head. Sam looked up at Frodo reproachful and sank under the water. Frodo rowed the canoe as fast as he could to where he had last seen Sam Gamgee. Loosing all sense of fear Frodo fished Sam out of the water and threw him into the canoe. Sam sat up breathing hard he looked like he was about to cry. "I made a promise Mr. Frodo a promise." Sam said. "Don't you loose him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean too. I don't mean too!" Sam said fiercely. "Oh Sam!" Frodo hugged him. By nightfall the two had reached the Eastern Shore and began taking the path Aragorn had taken into Mordor.  
  
Aragorn heard Boromir's horn even among all the noise of the Orcs. Legolas and Gimli had joined him in fighting but now he must go aid Boromir who was no doubt fighting alone. To his dismay Aragorn did not reach Boromir on time. The man was lying among many slain Orcs but had four arrows in his chest.  
  
Aragorn bent over Boromir. "I tried to take the Ring from Frodo I am sorry I have paid." Boromir said. Aragorn went to pull out the arrows out of Boromir's chest but Boromir stopped him. "Leave them it is over for me. They took the little ones." Boromir said gasping for breath he was slowly loosing. "I would have called you our King." Boromir's eyes closed.  
  
Legolas and Gimli walked up behind Aragorn. "What is the news?" Gimli asked. "They took the Hobbits all but Frodo." Aragorn said sadly. "Kerri went with the Hobbits." Legolas said bringing her up. Aragorn gave him a look. "They must have her or killed her as well." Gimli said bitterly thinking of the Shire folk more. "Well come on let's go back to camp." Aragorn said.  
  
Only two backpacks were missing from camp when Aragorn reached the shore and one canoe as well. Legolas got the other canoe ready to go. "Hurry Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore!" Aragorn stood still looking South to where Mordor lay. Legolas stopped dragging the canoe into the river. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas said his heart wrenched. "Then it has all been in vain the Fellowship has broken!" Gimli said marching toward his two companions. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment to death." Aragorn said. "Leave all that can be spared behind let's hunt some Orc!" Aragorn shoved a dagger into his sheath. "Yes!" Gimli said grinning. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn ran to the beginning of the trail that the Orcs had left behind them...  
  
Frodo and Sam stood on a cliff over looking the dark Lord Sauron's domain. "Sam I'm glad you're with me. I don't think we'll ever see the others again." Frodo told him thinking about everyone in the Fellowship they had left behind. "We may yet Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam said. The two Hobbits watched as lava rose up out of Mount Doom and then began on their journey. 


End file.
